


Snuggling

by roo17



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggling at night was Law's favorite part of his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling

Snuggling at night was Law's favorite part of his relationship. While he did enjoy the cold, he found that the warmth from holding Luffy close against his chest during the early morning hours while the stars were still out could be comforting. It didn't just warm his skin, he could feel the warmth seep into his very  _soul_.

And in all honesty, that was something he desperately yearned for.

His soul had been damaged so much in his life—the death of his family, the fall of his city, the sacrifice of his savior. It all took a heavy toll on him, and all that pain, all that agonizing misery had soaked into his soul over the years. No longer was his spirit fluttery and white, like that of an innocent child. ( _Or that of Luffy, his mind reminds him, because Luffy is so pure, so innocent, so full of life and–_ ) No, his spirit was like ash; brittle, black, and constantly in danger of crumbling to nothing.

But all that began to change once he started his relationship with Luffy.

And Luffy  _knew_  this.

Luffy was far more perceptive than some of his crew gave him credit for. Zoro knew, Robin did, too. They understood Luffy the best, and their observational skills were something to be praised. So when the Surgeon of Death was feeling in one of his more darker moods, Luffy would put everything down and pull Law over to their personal bedroom where the two of them would snuggle.

So they would spend the nights away like that—Luffy snuggled closely against the surgeon's chest, and Law holding the teen like his very life depended on him.

And, at times, he truly believe it did.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It actually took a lot of effort to get this out because I just couldn't think up anything. Hope it turned out okay!
> 
> Your shy ice elemental,  
> ~»roo the psycho«


End file.
